


New Year, Same Love

by Parasite_Satellite



Series: Golden Candy [6]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does it count as OOC if they don't have cannon personalities?, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Midas, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Kissing, New Year's Fluff, New Years, OOC, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite_Satellite/pseuds/Parasite_Satellite
Summary: A sequel to 'The sweetest Christmas'.Midas and alcohol don't mix. Zoey find this out fun way.
Relationships: Dusk/Fable (Fortnite), Lace/Starlie (Fortnite), Midas/Zoey (Fortnite)
Series: Golden Candy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171937
Kudos: 1





	New Year, Same Love

"Power Chord, this is serious. Did you tell anyone about Midas and me?" Zoey's voice was tense, stressing every single word to her friend. The two were standing in Power Chords' house, boxes placed around them already filled with Christmas ornaments. 

Power Chord didn't know what to say. A minute ago, she was packing away her Christmas decorations before the new year. Now her friend was standing in front of her in a panic state. She confided. "Zo relax, I didn't tell anyone," She paused a second before speaking again. "Well, except for my sister and my band mates." Power Chord could see the colour vanish from Zoey's face and her eyebrows raised, her mouth opened wide while her eyes shrunk. 

"No, why did you do that?" Zoey whined, covering her face with her hands while emitting a panicked shriek. "Did you at least tell them not to tell anyone?"

"No, I don't think so." 

Zoey fell back into Power Chord's sofa as she kept her face hidden while she emitted another panicked cry.

The New Years party has been lackluster for Zoey so far. This party wasn't as big as the Christmas Eve one. For example, fewer people were attending. Instead of banquets of food, it just bowls of crisps and nuts. However, unlike the Christmas Eve party, the New Years party has more alcohol and tons of fireworks that illuminated the night sky into the late hours. All of them vary in colours and patterns.

Zoey leaned back into her chair while her friends continued to talk to one another about their new year's resolutions. Zoey glanced at her lemonade before looking at all of her friend's drinks. She was the only one not drinking alcohol. It wasn't like they hated it. Instead, she doesn't know what her limit is. The last thing she would want to do is make a fool out of herself in front of her friends. Her eyes soon locked on Power Chord, who was sitting right across from her. For days, Zoey has kept a close eye on Power Chord, making sure she didn't spill the secret to anyone else. 

"So, Power Chord," Bunnymoon sang, leaning over to her. "Got any new year's resolutions?" 

Power Chord stopped drinking from her glass and turned to look at Bunnymoon. She answered in her usual upbeat tone. "You know me. I'm going to improve my guitar skills. I want to be the best guitarist on Apollo, after all. Also, Synth Star and Stage Slayer are going to make some new songs with me, so that's going to be cool." Some of their friends started to make an 'Ohhh' sound in response, causing Power Chord to blush slightly. 

"Anything else you plan to do next year?" Singularity questioned before raising the glass to her lips.

"Now that you mention it. I want to improve on myself, you know, fix up my flaws and whatnot. For example, I'm not good at keeping secrets. I've lost count over how many times I almost told people about Zoey-"

In an instant, Zoey kicked Power Chord's leg from under the table in retaliation. Hard enough to get her attention, but gentle so Power Chord wouldn't double over in pain. 

"I-uh," Power Chord looked to Zoey before speaking to her friends again. "You see, I'm no good with secrets. It's why you guys don't trust me. So that's my resolution, to think before I speak." 

"Bout time you thought of that," Lace chuckled as everyone lifted their glasses into the air for celebration. 

"Fingers crossed 2021 will be better," Starlie muttered, taking a sip of her drink. "2020 wasn't anyone's year."

Dusk butted in with a dull tone. "Tell me about it. Firstly Apollo was flooded for ten weeks. Then the island got overrun with shadow demons. Don't even get me started on Galactus and the superheroes. Now the center of Apollo is covered in a crystal dessert while we're being surveillanced by a bunch of bounty hunters to make sure we don't leave the island."

"Don't forget The Zero Point," Fable murmured to her girlfriend. "Remember what happened last time with it."

"Are you saying you think Apollo will blow up like Athena?" Dusk Questioned.

"I mean, It's a possibility."

"Oh, god, not again." Lace fretted, burying her face in her hands. "I don't think I can go through all that paperwork again."

Everyone at the table laughed sympathetically at Lace's words as Starlie placed a reassuring hand on her girlfriends back.

As Zoey took another sip of her drink, she began to look around the party while her friends started another conversation. The party was at The Lazy Lake Spa. Around her, people were either drinking or dancing to the upbeat music that echoed through the building. Even the swimming pool had people jumping in, in celebration of the new year. Zoey almost giggled when she saw someone getting thrown in the pool, causing everyone to laugh at the sight. Her eyes stopped when she spotted Skye in the crowd talking to Moxie. Zoey glanced back at Power Chord before looking back at Skye. Right now, Zoey needs her help. "Hey," Zoey announced to her friends. "I'm going to talk to someone for a few minutes. I'll be right back, ok."

"Who is it?" Fable inquired with a smile.

"Just a friend," Zoey replied, standing up from her seat. "I'll just be a minute." As Zoey left her friends, they all smirked while they watched her disappear into the crowd. Some even looked to Power Chord, who was keeping her head down.

"Hey, Zoey." Skye sang as Zoey dashed up to her. Moxie had left a few seconds ago to join in the chaos in the swimming pool. 

Zoey fretted when she responded to Skye, fiddling with her fingers. "Hey, Skye. Look, I need your help."

Skye raised an eyebrow as she leaned by the wall. "What seems to be the problem?" She questioned her friend.

"Power Chord knows about Midas and me."

"What? Why would you tell Power Chord?"

"I didn't tell her. She caught us kissing at the Christmas party. All week I have been trying to make sure she's doesn't tell anyone, and the stress is starting to get me."

"Wait, who else knows?"

"Well, excluding Power Chord. Starlie, Slumber, Stage Slayer, Riot, Synth Star and Penny. I don't think anyone else knows."

"Actually," Skye murmured, scratching the back of her neck. "Tailor knows."

In response, Zoey's eyes shrunk, and her eyebrows raised. "Why does Tailor know?" She screamed in a hushed whisper, trying not to let anyone close by hear her. 

"It's a funny story you see Midas-" 

"No, no. Skye, this isn't good. Excluding Power Chord, Tailor is the last person anyone tells their secrets too. There is a reason why he's called the Tea King. He spills the tea like his life depends on it. It's bad."

"Why is it bad?"

"Because I wanted to tell my close friends first. I don't want strangers being the first to know about my relationship. Not to mention, I'm worried about how people would react to it. I mean, look at me. I'm not high class. I guess I'm scared over how people would treat me."

Skye went in and hugged Zoey tightly, speaking in a caring tone. "Zoey, if it makes you happy and isn't hurting anyone, how you dress is fine. Of course, people are going to make assumptions. It's what they do. What matters is that you two love each other. It's almost 2021. It's time to face your fears and show the world that you love Midas and that nothing in this world is going to break you two apart."

"Yeah, your right, Skye." Zoey smiled, the confidence returning to her voice. "It's time to show Apollo that I'm not afraid. I'm going to tell everyone, no the world, that I love Midas, and if anyone tries to break us apart, I'll show them just how incredible we are together." 

"That's the spirit," Skye cheered, pulling away from her friend.

"Wait, where is Midas?"

"He's with Tina and Brutus upstairs. Earlier, TNTina gave us all some non-alcoholic drinks. I left an hour ago to meet with friends. I think they're still up there."

Almost on cue, Zoey and Skye saw TNTina walking down the stairs. In one of her hands was an empty glass. The two noticed that TNTina steps were unsteady. "Tina, what's wrong?" Skye questioned as both she and Zoey walked towards her.

"What? Nothings wrong. I'm having the time of my life." TNTina sang with a smile. Both Zoey and Skye noticed a slight slur in her voice.

"Have you been drinking?" Zoey questioned, staring at her friend.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone else is doing it."

"But, where did you get the alcohol? You gave us all the non-alcoholic drinks." Skye questioned as curiosity raising in her voice. 

"Oh, no, that was a lie. Yours was the only drink that didn't have any alcohol in it."

Skye's eyes widen at her friend's words. "You gave Midas alcohol?" She asked in surprise.

TNTina replied, still with a slur in her voice. "Yeah, he would have said no if I told him the truth. I wanted him to loosen up, you know, let him enjoy himself for once."

"How strong is it?"

"I don't know. Seems pretty strong." Tina hiccuped with a laugh. "I'm going to party all night, baby!" 

Skye looked back to Zoey before the two rushed pass TNTina and up the stairs. "This is bad, this is bad," Skye fretted in a panic.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zoey questioned, worry rising in her voice.

"You see, Midas has a low alcohol tolerance. He doesn't take to alcohol too well."

By the time they made it up the stairs, both Zoey and Skye stopped in their tracks when they heard a weird sound. It sounded like someone was crying. It was powerful like someone was crying their heart out. Did someone die? Looking to their right, Zoey and Skye found the source of the blood-curdling wail. Midas was sitting down, his head laying on the table, facing away from the girls. In front of him was an empty glass. Brutus was sitting next to him, patting his friends back while shushing at him. Skye and Zoey glanced at each other before running straight to the table. 

"Is he alright?" Skye asked, looking down at her friend. 

"Ask him yourself," Brutus replied in his usual deadpanned tone as he moved away from his friend. 

Midas still wailed as Skye stood across from him. She talked to him in a caring tone. "Midas, what's the matter?"

Slowly, Midas moved his head to face Skye. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears. His lip quivered as he sobbed with a slur. "Oh, Skye. Something awful has happened. I-I lost my girlfriend!" 

Zoey froze, her cheeks burning red while Midas made another blood-curdling cry. His head dropped back, face first on the table. The golden man continued to sob, followed by a few hiccups. 

"I can't find her, and I don't know what to do!" Midas blubbered into the table cloth. 

Slowly, Zoey moved over to Midas, gently rubbing one of his arms with her hand. She whispered in a soothing voice. "Hey, sweetie, it's ok. I'm right here."

Almost immediately after saying those words, Midas stopped crying. He moved his head in the direction of Zoey's voice. The moment he saw her, his demeanour changed. "Zoey!" Midas screamed with joy, lunging at her and moving into a tight hug, all the while giggling his heart away. 

Zoey hugged Midas in return as she looked to Brutus, an awkward smile plastered on her face. "Hi, I'm the girlfriend." All Brutus did was nod at her statement. Zoey looked at Midas, who was still holding her in a tight embrace. "Midas, are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"Better now that you're here." Midas chirped, moving his head from off her shoulder to look her in the eyes. "God, you are so cute!" Midas went back to leaning his head on her shoulders while he went on giggling. Zoey blushed harder as the two began to sway. 

Zoey didn't know what to do. She has taken care of her drunk friends in the past, but they never acted liked Midas. Moreover, she's never seen Midas behave like this before she needed help. "Ok," Zoey began with a gentle tone. "I'm going to get some help. I want you to stay here-"

"No," Midas croaked in a whisper, looking up to Zoey, tears forming in his eyes again. "Don't go. I don't want to lose you again."

"Midas, you aren't going to lose me. It's only going to be a few seconds. I'll be back."

Brutus walked to the two, grabbing onto Midas' shoulders. "Come on, Midas," He ordered, gently pulling him away. "Let Zoey go."

"But I-" Before Midas could finish his sentence, Brutus was able to pull him off of Zoey. The moment he lost physical contact with her, Midas started to cry again. Laying on Brutus's chest as he wailed in sorrow. "Where's Zoey?" Midas questioned, sobbing again.

Zoey glanced to the stairs before looking at Midas. Her heart ached to see him like this. She walked back over to him, rubbing one of his shoulders. "I'm here, Midas."

"Zoey!" chorused Midas, jumping back into a hug, gigging to his heart's content. Zoey patted his back as Midas held her tightly. 

"Aww, he doesn't want you to go." Skye cooed, clapping her hands together. "Should we still get help?"

Zoey took a glance at Midas, watching him snuggled into her shoulder with a drunken chuckle. She answered. "I think, as long as I'm close to him, we'll be alright."

"If that's ok with you." Brutus chimed in before walking towards to stairs.

"Hey," Skye called out. "Where are you going?"

"To find Tina, I need to have a word with her about this." Zoey and Skye took notice of the rise of Brutus' voice as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Zoey, guess what?" Midas giggled, gazing up at her. "I need to tell you something. You must listen closely, ok?" 

Zoey smiled at Midas. "Oh, what do you want to tell me, mister?"

"I love you!"

"Well, I have something to tell you as well."

"What's that?"

"I love you too."

Skye and Zoey watched Midas' smile grew wide while he laughed from her words, his cheeks turning pinker by the second. 

Zoey listened to the music as she sat at the table. Midas was still holding her, refusing to let her go. Minutes ago, Skye left to head back home with a few sober friends. It was getting late for her liking. Zoey looked at her watch. It's gone past midnight, the new year was here, and people went on partying. Other than the music, the only thing Zoey could hear was a couple of quiet giggles from Midas. 

"Happy new year," Zoey whispered affectionately, leaning in to kiss Midas on the head, causing him to snicker. "Do you have any new years resolutions?"

"Only one," He murmured in a drunken slur.

"What might that be?"

"Loving you, silly." Midas then proceeds to temporarily let go of Zoey to boop her nose with his finger. In response, Zoey blushed. 

"Your turn." Midas guffawed with a slur, holding onto her tightly. "What do you want to do next year?"

Zoey sighed before answering Midas' question. "There are a few things I want to do. One of them is to be more confident in myself." Zoey noticed Midas nodding at her every word. "Ever since I was a kid, I've been insecure about what others think of me. I've always felt like a black sheep. Things have been better on Apollo, but I still can't help but worry about how others view me because of how I dress or act." 

"I understand," Midas drunkenly sighed as he peered into her eyes. "My golden hands make me feel like a black sheep too. People say to ignore them, but it's so difficult to do."

She held him closely, swaying to the rhythm of the music. "All my life. I've been the funny friend', the comedic relief, and when I'm not those things, I get treated like a pushover. I let it happen because I don't want to be alone again. The only people who have taken my feelings seriously are you and Skye."

"Really? Zoey, I'm sorry to hear that. Have I said anything that made you feel better?"

"Well, you said one of the things you love about me is that I'm unapologetic about being myself, and to tell you the truth, I like that about me too, and I want to keep doing it. That's my resolution. I'm not going to let people push me around anymore. I'm going to allow myself to open up to my friends about my feelings. I'm not going to be scared anymore, and I'm going to tell the world how much I love you."

"Yay!" Midas sang with a laugh, still looking at Zoey. "When is the new year again?"

"Midas, it's gone midnight. We're in the new year."

"We are? Yay. Now come on, you said you were going to tell the world."

"But how am I going to do that?"

Zoey watched Midas drunkenly move his head away from her shoulder to look at the dance floor below them. The DJs were playing a couple of upbeat songs. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Zoey, dance with me." Midas sang as he started to pull Zoey towards the stairs. 

"Wait, but I-" Zoey stopped before looking at the dance floor. "You know what. I would love to dance with you."

Fable looked at her phone while her friends talked to one another. Where was Zoey? She said she'd be back in a few minutes, but she's been gone for over an hour now. "You guys heard anything from Zoey?" Fable questioned her friends in hopes that Zoey may have texted one of them. 

All her friends shook their heads, excluding Singularity, who wondered out loud to herself. "Didn't she say she was meeting a friend?"

"Yeah 'a friend'" Lace smiled as she made air quotes with her hands. "Remember when we all believed she had a crush on someone, what if she's meeting up with the said person." 

Dusk smiled, nudging Power Chords shoulder. "You were saying something earlier about Zoey when you were talking about your new year's resolution. What was that about?"

Power Chord playfully rolled her eyes, speaking in a jokingly angry tone before looking back at her phone. "Oi, I'm not going to break my resolution. I've worked hard on this."

Starlie butted into the conversation. "Come on, guys. I'm sure she's just talking to her friend, that's all." 

"Umm guys," Bunnymoon hesitated, pointing to the dance floor. "Isn't that Zoey."

Everyone turned around to the dance floor in front of them. Right in the center was Zoey, dancing around while holding onto someone's hands.

Singularity whispered in surprise, "Is that-"

"Midas." Dusk interrupted her as she stared dumbfounded from the sight in front of her. Midas and Zoey were holding onto one another, dancing around in a circle. The two were laughing together with joy. Before anyone could react, Midas pulled Zoey closer. She giggled as Midas twirled her. Zoey grabbed onto Midas face, giving him a quick kiss on the lips when the two danced again. The sight left everyone shocked. 

"Oh, my," Lace gasped, dramatically fainting into her girlfriend's arms.

"I don't believe it." Fable blurted out, rubbing her eyes to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Holy Shit," Singularity exclaimed as she pulled out her phone to record the dance in front of her.

Power Chord looked up from her phone to join in on what her friends were looking at. When Zoey and Midas caught her eye, she jumped at the sight. "That's what I wanted to say," Power Chord screamed at the top of her lungs, "ZOEY AND MIDAS ARE DATING!"

Excluding the music and the couple, everything came to a stop. Everyone at the party stopped to look at Power Chord, then at Zoey and Midas, the two still dancing with one another, seemingly unaware of what was happening around them. Some followed Dusk and pulled out their phones to record the dance, while others cheered the couple on through the night. 

The walk back to Midas' home was kind of easy for Zoey. Midas only lived across from the spa, so they were able to walk there. However, it was hard when ice covered the streets, and Midas refused to let go of Zoey, clinging onto her as if his life depended on it. When Zoey closed the door behind her, Midas looked around the house, a giggle escaping his lips. "Home." He murmured gleefully.

"Yes, you're home now," Zoey smiled, guiding Midas inside. "Let's get you to bed, and I'll be on my way-"

"No," Midas sputtered, resting his head back on her shoulder. "Stay, please." 

Zoey hadn't thought this through. She can't leave him. Otherwise, he'll cry all night, causing him to become severely dehydrated. But she can't stay because if she did, Midas would keep on giggling through the night. Zoey yawned, holding Midas close. Her eyelids grew heavy as she helped him up the stairs to his bed. Once she got to his bedroom, an idea popped into her head.

"You don't want me to go, do you?" Zoey somnolently questioned as she sat on the bed with Midas.

"No." Midas giggled with a slur, holding her close. "I want to spend all night with you because I love you."

"I love you too. You know, I have an idea on what we can do for tonight."

"What's that?"

"Let's play a game. It's called 'the quiet game', and I want to play it with you."

Midas giggled again, looking at her. "Ok, whatever makes you happy. How do we play?"

"First, I want you to take off your shoes." Midas obliged, kicking off his shoes one by one. "Next, we lay down on the bed." Midas nodded, laying on the bed with Zoey, his hands loosely holding onto her upper waist as he rested his head on her chest. "Then we calm down and fall asleep."

"I don't think I can do that," Midas murmured, no longer giggling at his every word. 

"Why's that?" Zoey yawned as she carefully moved her legs over the bed to keep her boots off of Midas' bed sheets.

"I'm not tired."

"That's ok. I'll help you. What do you normally do to help you fall asleep?" 

"I read. Do you know any stories?"

"Quite a few. How about the story of us meeting and falling in love?"

Midas gently nodded his head as he glanced up at her. "That's my favourite." He smiled with merriment. 

"It's my favourite too," Zoey gently stroked Midas' hair, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in heavenly bliss. 

"Zoey," Midas whispered with a slur. "I want to tell you something else."

"What is it, Midas?"

"You're my favourite person. Thank you for making me happy. I like being happy."

"Your welcome, Midas. Thank you for making me happy as well."

Zoey kept stroking Midas' hair as she began to tell the story. 

Zoey didn't know what time it was when she awoke from her slumber. She rapidly blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. Slowly, the memories flooded back to her. Glancing down on her left side, Zoey saw Midas in a deep sleep, using her chest as a pillow. Zoey couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He looked so peaceful it made her heart melt. 

As she slowly moved her body to get more comfortable, Zoey noticed that she was still laying on one of Midas' arms. He still loosely held onto her. She could feel her legs getting uncomfortable as they hang over the bed. Zoey tried to move again, but a stir from Midas caused her to stop in her tracks. Looking back and seeing his sleeping face, Zoey grinned, kicking the boots off her feet and moving her legs on the bed mattress. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she snuggled closer to Midas. She closed her eyes and embraced sleep. 

Zoey awoke to the sun blaring in her eyes, groaning as she shifted in her spot. A pain in her back arose from where Midas' arm was. Looking down, she gazed at Midas, who was still asleep on her chest. Zoey smiled, stroking his hair again, causing the man to stir. "Midas," She softly sang to him. "It's time to wake up, the new year's here."

Midas groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He let go of Zoey and went to rub his head. Zoey watched Midas blink slowly as he looked up to her, his eyes growing wide. "Zoey?" Midas questioned with a moan, moving his head off her chest and onto his pillow. He glanced around before speaking slowly. "What happened?"

Zoey chuckled, sitting up straight, freeing Midas' other hand. She responded in her usual bubbly voice. "You got wasted at the New Year's party, and I had to take you home, remember."

Midas looked away from Zoey as he began to put the pieces together in his head. "New years? Was I drunk? but I didn't drink any alcohol unless-Oh." Zoey watched the realization grow on Midas' face. "I'm going to kill Tina."

Zoey couldn't help but frown when she watched Midas groan and clutch his head. "Oh Midas, you got a hangover," She whispered sympathetically. "Are you going to be sick? Do you want anything to eat or drink? I don't know about you, but when my friends have hangovers, they get the munchies."

"Can I have some water, please? My throat feels so dry."

"Sure. I'll get you something cold." Zoey yawned as she got out of bed and walked towards the stairs. "That must be from all the crying you did." 

"Crying? But I wasn't crying-Oh. Oh, god." Zoey watched as Midas' eyes grew in surprise before covering his face, his cheeks becoming flushed.

While Zoey was downstairs, Midas stared up to the ceiling. He groaned while a light pain pounded through his head. Gently. He closed his eyes to try and recall the night before. He can recount Zoey taking him home, her looking after him, the two dancing together, Zoey helping him when he was sick in the spa's bathroom, and all the times he's cried. Midas opened his eyes. The daylight from outside caused his one working eye to burn. As the memories pooled into his head, he heard Zoey walking back up the stairs. 

"Hey," Zoey whispered, sitting back on the bed. "I got you a bottle of water, some cereal bars, and a bucket just in case." She handed Midas the water bottle as she placed the cereal bars in between them. "It's like having breakfast in bed, only more casual." 

Midas slowly sat up and took a swig of the water. Once he felt hydrated to do so, he pulled the bottle away from his lips and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Zoey, I'm sorry."

Zoey raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "What are you sorry for?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry for making a fool of myself. I'm sorry for being so clingy towards you. I'm sorry for being sick. I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Oh, Midas," Zoey leaned in for a reassuring hug. "You didn't ruin my night, sure it was annoying with you being clinger than a baby, but everything else was fun. I loved dancing with you, not to mention all the compliments you gave me." 

"Compliments?" Midas questioned, drinking from his water bottle again. "I don't remember that. What did I say?"

"You said I made you happy. You called me cute."

Midas blushed at Zoey's words as he picked up a cereal bar in front of him. Zoey did the same, picking up the other cereal bar and opening it up to eat.

"Oh, by the way," Zoey spoke before taking a bite out of the bar. "Thank you." 

"For what?"

"Thanks for helping me find the confidence to be open about our relationship. Now that people know about us, it feels like a weight I didn't know I had got lifted off my shoulders. It feels good." 

"Wait, people know about us? Is that because you went home with me last night?"

Zoey stopped smiling when she thought about his words. The perspective of two people being lovestruck idiots on the dancefloor before heading home together in a tight embrace caused Zoey to blush at the thought. She gazed back to Midas, her cheeks burning hot. "Ah! Mind if I hide here for the rest of the day?" She squeaked in embarrassment. 

"You sure that's a good idea?" Midas asked, still munching on his cereal bar.

Zoey took a second to calm herself down, remembering her new year's resolution to herself. She took a deep breath, and her cheeks returned to their regular colour. "You know," Zoey smiled. "Who cares what other people think. We're adults. We can do whatever we want. What matters right now is making the other person feel loved. So the best thing we can do is continue with our breakfast date."

"Breakfast date?" Midas grinned. "You know I like the sound of that." 

The two smiled as they ate their breakfast together on the bed while the sun shined through the window. Excluding Midas' light hangover, the new year was off to a great start.


End file.
